


Saturday Schedule

by OreoCat14



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, background JuZen, nothing explicit though, slight sexual references at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoCat14/pseuds/OreoCat14
Summary: A simple schedule listing all of things that the Choi twins and Yoosung do on a Saturday morning together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is the second time I am posting something on AO3! I hope you like it! I really appreciate the kudos and comments I got on my first oneshot, so here I am again with some stuff
> 
> I have some really bitter oneshots in the works, so I'm posting one that is rather self-indulgent. It hasn't been properly edited, so there may be some slight grammatical and spelling errors here and there. Do point them out to me if you see them.

09:07 AM- Yoosung is the first to wake up. His body still aches from last night's... Uh, love-making session with Saeran and Saeyoung.

09:09 AM- Yoosung hugs Saeran first, who in turn gives the blonde a soft kiss on the lips.

09:10 AM- Yoosung rolls over to Saeyoung's side and hugs him. Saeyoung then hugs him back, and doesn't let go until Saeran asks him to.

09:13 AM- The Choi twins are now awake arguing over who should get to hug Yoosung more today. Yoosung calms them down by pouting and offering to make breakfast for today. It is effective as Saeran apologizes to Saeyoung for calling him a bozo.

09:21 AM- Yoosung and the Choi twins are now out of bed. Saeran turns on the TV while Saeyoung opens up his laptop to go through a mountain of emails in his inbox this Saturday morning. Yoosung is cracking open and egg as he is frying some leftover rice and mixed vegetables.

10:00 AM- The Choi twins and Yoosung eat breakfast together around Yoosung's coffee table. Saeyoung tells Saeran a joke that his him reeling, and once again the twins were arguing. Yoosung once again calms them down by giving them yet another adorable pout. Saeyoung then apologizes for making a dirty joke while they're eating. Yoosung looks pleased as he gathers all of the dishes to put them into the sink. Saeran puts the leftovers in the fridge.

10:08 AM- Saeran and Saeyoung offer to wash the dishes as Yoosung is rolling his pajama sleeves up and brushing his fringe to the side. Yoosung thanks the both of them, and hugs them before going to the living room to turn off the TV and play games on the computer.

10:19 AM- Saeran and Saeyoung finish washing the dishes. The both of them gather around Yoosung as they watch him take down a Level 99 boss in LOLOL.

10:34 AM- The Choi twins are now online on LOLOL too as they help Yoosung collect other items to trade with him. Saeyoung then whines about how unfair it is for players to only "marry" one other player in the game. Saeran makes a snide remark then how Saeyoung wasn't listening when Yoosung offered for one of them to get "married" in LOLOL. Yoosung laughs then.

01:06 PM- The Choi twins and Yoosung log out off LOLOL. As Yoosung nuzzles up in between Saeyoung and Saeran, he asks if they can go out and eat at a nice cafe. Saeyoung and Saeran gladly agree to this, and soon the three of them are taking a bath together.

01:58 PM- The Choi twins and Yoosung get inside Saeyoung's car, and they drive into a wealthier part of Seoul neither Saeran nor Yoosung have seen before. 

02:34 PM- Saeyoung parks the car into a three-tiered parking lot, and the trio walk down the road to find some good places to eat lunch.

02:43 PM- Saeran and Saeyoung take Yoosung by the arm and drag him into a restaurant where the servants wear cat ears. They find out later that the restaurant is owned by none other than Jumin Han himself.

02:44 PM- The Choi twins and Yoosung are seated in a booth that is near the window, all of them looking through the tempting menu items. Saeran then scowls at how high all the food prices are. Saeyoung then laughs. He claims that this is the cheapest he's ever had to pay for them in a restaurant. He then goes onto explaining and giving examples of him having to pay money at a steakhouse that costed like twenty Saeyoungs buying a plate of Salisbury Steak that tasted like crap. Yoosung and Saeran laugh listening to this.

03:06 PM- Saeran's milkshake and lasagna arrive, and Yoosung gets his spaghetti as well. Saeyoung has to wait a little longer for the steak he ordered. 

03:11 PM- Saeyoung gets his steak as Saeran and Yoosung are halfway through eating their food.

03:24 PM- Saeran and Saeyoung share dessert as Yoosung finishes the last of his spaghetti. Saeyoung then brags about how good it is to the blonde's face. Yoosung gets a taste of the chocolate lava cake later.

03:36 PM- The trio exit the restaurant and stroll down the road. 

03:54 PM- The Choi twins and Yoosung bump into Jumin and Zen, who too were out for a date. Jumin greets them, and brags about how he wanted to by Zen a wedding dress. Zen punches him lightly in the arm before they wave goodbye to them. They swear they can hear Zen saying, "I told you, I didn't like that one! I meant the purple tux, dummy..."

03:56 PM- Saeran then talks about how obvious it is that Zen and Jumin want to marry each other. Saeyoung then proceeds to make things awkward between the three of them by asking whether they should get married one day. 

03:57 PM- Yoosung turns red, but then reminds them that if they marry, the Choi twins would have to married to each other as well. All three then shiver in disgust, as the thought of the Choi twins marrying was weird, not to mention, wrong. But Saeran reminds them how it would be worth it, because they'd be bonded blood and flesh to Yoosung. The blonde turns redder, and hugs the both of them. It takes all of Yoosung not cry there on the crowded street.

04:03 PM- Yoosung and Saeran enter a candy store.

04:14 PM- Saeyoung ends up buying a huge bag filled with G and Gs, Famous Momo cookies, Sunny Yellow gummy worms and licorice. Yoosung kisses Saeyoung as a way of thanks. Saeran, on the other hand, smiles at him before taking a red G and Gs out of the bag.

04:16 PM- The trio are now walking down a bridge over the sparkling ocean. Yoosung's eyes sparkle in delight, as Saeyoung takes the initiative to whip out his phone and take a picture of Yoosung's innocent look then.

04:23 PM- Yoosung, Saeran and Saeyoung go back to the three tiered parking lot, and drive back home. 

04:34 PM- Yoosung admires the sunset. Saeran takes a picture of Yoosung this time.

05:17 PM- With Saeyoung's driving speed, they get home earlier than expected. Yoosung sighs as he falls on the bed, and dozes off for a few minutes. Meanwhile, the Choi twins wash up and get ready for a movie marathon while eating more omurice.

06:32 PM- Yoosung and the Choi twins are watching a rom-com while eating leftover omurice from breakfast earlier in the morning. 

06:53 PM- Saeyoung, Saeran and Yoosung finish the bag of candies they got earlier while they were out.

07:02 PM- Yoosung bathes.

07:18 PM- Yoosung snuggles with Saeran and Saeyoung. 

07:22 PM- Yoosung tells them how much he loves the two of them, and how he will do anything to see the both of them happy. Saeran responds to this by hugging Yoosung tighter. Saeyoung goes onto kissing Yoosung's neck.

07:45 PM- The three of them fall asleep under the cover of darkness. Yoosung basks in the warmth of the Choi twins, thanking God for giving him such two amazing men who love him as much as he loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this oneshot! Please leave me some kudos to let me know if you really enjoyed it or not. If there's anything I can do to improve my writing, please leave me a comment to tell me what I can do to improve on my writing skills. 
> 
> There are many interesting things I have referenced here today that you may not know about...
> 
> Remember when Saeran and Yoosung going to the candy shop earlier? I made three references there about myself and another fandom I'm into. 
> 
> I named G and Gs as a parody of M and Ms. I love those things. They're really good! But, not as good as Oreo though (hence, my alias, Oreo)! Funny thing is, that the letter 'G' is the first letter in my name... >w<
> 
> Sunny Yellow gummy worms are reminiscent of the character who I dub as a, "psychopathic, obsessive and teasing" boy, Sunstreaker James Lawson. He is the character of comic I have been working on for two years now. He is inspired by the character of one of my friends, whose first name just has to be Sunstreaker's middle name. (This is something Transformers related, so...)
> 
> Famous Momo cookies are a parody of Famous Amos cookies. And 'Momo' is another nickname I go by. =3= It means, 'peach', in Japanese. :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it~ <3 Please tell me what you think, dear reader.
> 
> Eat Oreo and worship Mystic Messenger for all its glory,  
> OreoCat14


End file.
